


First Meeting (Mace)

by hrewannabe



Series: Vampire: The Marmalade [10]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Gen, Old Brujahs, Sabbot, Talking Shit, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrewannabe/pseuds/hrewannabe
Summary: Toris is meeting with a new Brujah in the Staunton Camarilla state.





	First Meeting (Mace)

Toris has Weiss send the new Brujah a note with a time and place on it.

He’s waiting at Sepia for him to walk in. The club is crowded and he’s managed to grab the corner stool, Weiss is sitting a few stools over so that when the Brujah comes they’ll have privacy.  He watches a thick man stride into the club and glance around. Toris catches Weiss’ eye and cocks an eyebrow and she grimaces. They both watch the man approach Weiss and sit next to her. He can see her facial expression and knows that while its cold, she’s not impressed with the man. She doesn’t say anything just points in his direction and the man is walking over and sitting down.

“So, I take it you’re Mace? I’m Toris” and he doesn’t bother to offer his hand, does not care for trying to make nice with fools who don’t even recognize the one they are supposed to be meeting with, instead gives the room another scan. Watches the man’s facial features twist. He’s looking him over, eyes taking in his lithe form, sizing him up for a fight.

“Toris. Are you the primogen?”

“Sure am” and Toris glances back to the other man. “Say I’ve heard that there’s an MMA studio opening from my Whip, seems like your kind of joint. Just opening a business or permanently settling in for a bit?” The man doesn’t reply just casually pulls out a stake from under their vest and flicks it at him. Toris gently nabs it out of the air, rolls the carved stake between his hands fingers gently tracing the carved letters of Sabbot. He waves Weiss down, she had erupted from her seat at the first sign of the stake. Toris is not in danger, merely annoyed at the thought of someone throwing weight around. “So I take it this a business only visit” and weakly laughs “are you looking to set up a home base and look into the Charlottesville Sabbot?”

Watches the man nab the stake back like some prized possession and tuck it away. “If you know my name, then you know why I’m here. I came in here to show that I’m not a rumor in this city. I am actually here and if I’m here you all have a serious problem. If I can’t deal with this issue then Justicars or possible even the Inner Circle will.” The man’s large blocky face swings around the room, scanning for what Toris isn’t sure. “You know how much ‘ _they’_ love to get their hands dirty.”

Toris can’t help it, he laughs. “You don’t even know the half of the problems you’re getting into, go ahead Mace. I know why you’re here, where are you staying while you’re in town?” asking had been a formality he had extended to the man, one that he guessed flew right over their head. Watches the man glare at him.

“That’s so funny?”

“Give it some time Mace and you’ll see” Toris smirks, pushing back a sleeve and checking the time.

Watches the man’s face scrunch up, small eyes almost disappearing. Watches him stand up “there’s one thing worse than the Sabbot and it’s a threat that even you can’t ignore. Insulting those who could be your greatest allies in this war. When you grow up and stop acting like a pup come and talk to me at my place” and he’s stalking off.

Toris lets him go, a quiet anger seething. Younger kindred always rush in, don’t spend time seeing who they’re talking to. Toris lets out a harrumph. Him a pup, he’s walked the Earth much longer than some childish little upstart who has only ever known the safety of the Tower. He knows the lines of Staunton and Charlottesville, the divides and all the pawns. He wasn’t turned for looks, his mind is much sharper, strategy and battle plans can always triumph over brute strength and that’s all that Mace has on his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Mace is a player's character and I shit you not his character is just as rude as he comes off in this. Sorry I don't make the rules and by that I mean i just help with character creation and run plots


End file.
